Jane The Unknown Companion
by beansarevil
Summary: A short story about the Doctor's companion no one ever heard about.


It's not a secret Doctor is a mysterious man. He has lived so many lives, for so many years, _centurie_s and it's not a surprise that not all of his companions were introduced to others. Some companions Doctor likes to show off. They are mostly his victories, people he saved or people he failed so the only thing that's left for him to do is to keep memory of them alive.

Some of them have never been showed, as I said. He likes to keep those special people to himself and for he is indeed a very mysterious man we may never find out who they were and why they are hidden in the deepest caves of his hearts.

However, there was one very special companion, who had kept her position for only a little while. I don't know all the details of her story for it's very long and perplexed but I can tell you the part it all had begun with.

Doctor was on one of his daily, lonely quests to save Earth. He had been looking for that bloody alien all over the country and where was it hidden? In hospital! In oncology ward!

He parked TARDIS in one empty room. He didn't do that on purpose, come on, but luck is something that Doctor is always carrying in his pocket.  
Anyway, then, he run out of the room in the white, sterile, empty hall searching for that bloody thing. He checked all of the rooms in the hall, one by one, sonicing all the confused patients. They were all humans or just aliens good at disguising themselves. Doctor was wondering what he missed when a pale young girl in hospital gown, with a scarf wrapped around her head and giant brown, shiny eyes bumped into him.

"I'm sorry." he said. "Ho, ho, wait there" he got out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the girl.  
"Ah, another human." he was disappointed. "But... Are you?"  
She laughed at him.  
"Of course I am a human! What are you? An alien?" - she grinned.  
"Actually, yes. A timelord. With a space and time travelling machine."  
"Wicked!" - the girl called out checking him out.  
"Wait, you believe me? What's your name?"  
"Are you saying the truth? Jane. What's yours?" - she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Yes, I am. The Doctor."  
"Then, why shouldn't I believe you, Doctor?"  
"Good point." - he nodded. "Want to help me out?"  
"With what? Invading the Earth?" - she run after him as he started running down the hall.  
"Noo. I'm trying to save it. There's an alien in this hospital, right here, right now, would you believe it?"  
"Of course, I'm running after him and I would appreciate if he slowed down a little bit."  
He looked at her.  
"Sorry. Yes, yes but there's other alien."  
"What if I told you I had seen him?"  
"Him?"  
"Yes! He's a doctor. I knew he was too weird to be human and believe me when _I_ say that."  
"Oh, I'm just going to believe you, Jane. Where is he now?"  
"Third floor I think... You'll notice him or you will just point at him with your funny wand."  
"Aren't you coming with me?" - he asked.  
"Oh, I'm not supposed to, the nurses will be mad when they find out."  
Doctor narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Exactly!" - she smiled and started running upstairs along with the Doctor.

They had reached the third floor when Jane leaned on a wall with a face expression that only meant pain.

"Are you okay?" - Doctor reached out towards her.  
She couldn't speak but if she could have the nurse would have interrupted them.  
"What are you doing here? And who are you? Oh, Lord, quick get me a stretcher!" - the nurse yelled.  
Jane told Doctor to go on without her with her eyes and fainted.

When she woke up, the world was, once again saved by wonderful man called Doctor and she was in the hospital room connected to the all kinds of tubes. There was, however, one thing in the room, unusual for the hospital. A blue police box.

She turned her head a little bit and faced the alien she met before. She opened her mouth to speak. Luckily, she had some power to say few more words.

"Oh, I knew it wasn't a dream. Is the world saved?" - she whispered.  
"Yes, yes, don't you worry." - Doctor looked at her with his big sad eyes. "Are you okay?"  
"Of course I'm not okay. I'm dying. Of cancer. Probably won't see the next sunrise."  
"Can I do something for you? A trip perhaps? After all, I own a time machine."  
She smiled at shook her head.  
"It's too late now. You can't change my future. But Doctor, let me tell you a thing. I was never afraid of dying. A big loss it is, ha. I'll just be relieved of all the pain life brings to one but you know... I never had hoped it would have come so soon. I wanted to do something exciting, you know, something to be remembered for. Doctor... If you can... Change. My. Past." - she closed her eyes and put her head to rest.

At the same hour and minute, at the same day of the same month, three years afore that day a blue police box materialized in a backyard. Doctor got out of it just to notice young girl with short brown, naughty, hair and giant, brown, shiny eyes, peeking through the window.  
He waved at her and she smiled unaware of the paradox of that meeting.

That's when my knowledge of the Jane The Unknown Companion ends. If you don't believe me, believe Doctor. You know he is capable of lots of things and just think for a moment; How many girls named Jane had done something remarkable for this world, thus remarkable they became basically immortal?

Farewell, my fellow readers.


End file.
